


A Sweet Christmas

by undenanable



Category: NCT (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Confessions, Cuddling, M/M, PanWink - Freeform, bad ass Jihoon and Renjun because my boys deserve to be bad ass softies, lots of fluff, renmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 16:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17145395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undenanable/pseuds/undenanable
Summary: A short drabble about Jihoon and Renjun fighting over Christmas tarts and spending Christmas Eve with their two special boys.





	A Sweet Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are super short beware! I never knew I had it in me to write fluff but here I am.

[ Part 1 ]

 

_ Jihoon and Renjun _

 

Jihoon was eyeing the last Christmas tarts they had in the pastry shop he and Guanlin liked. It was almost closing time, and he ran to the store frantically just to make it before the store closed. However, before he could reach the section where the said tart was, the junior batch’s notorious delinquent, Huang Renjun, took it from its rack and made his way to the counter. 

 

“Wait!” Jihoon, with no ounce of dignity left, sprinted towards him and tried to stop Renjun from letting the cashier scan the barcode. “I’ll pay you double the price if you sell it to me.”

  
  


Renjun knew this crazy man. He was Park Jihoon, the senior who won a boxing tournament last year. It amused him how frazzled and out of breath he looked, but sadly, he wasn't going to give his treat away. “Finders keepers, sunbae. Get another holiday pastry, I’m sure the cakes here are just as good.”

 

“But it has to be this one!” Jihoon insisted. 

 

“Well, tough luck!” Renjun spatted. 

 

“Triple the price,” Jihoon was desperate.

 

But Renjun wouldn’t budge. “I’ll buy you lunch for a week” Jihoon pleaded. 

 

“Why do you want these so much?” Renjun asked. 

 

“Why won’t you give them away?” Jihoon replied with a question as well.

 

“Hey sunbae, you’re not in the position to be asking questions when I can easily take these from you,” Renjun replied with indignance. The look on Jihoon’s face was admittedly adorable and Renjun can’t help but coo over him, just like anyone else that saw him outside of the ring. Even with his physique and punching prowess, it was endearing that he had such a pretty face. 

 

“Okay, I’m confessing to someone on Christmas Eve. He loves those tarts. Please Huang Renjun, my lovelife is in your hands!” 

 

And with that, Renjun gave up the tarts. But not before laughing at how ridiculous Jihoon sounded. “Okay, got it. All yours. I’ll just head down to Starbucks then. Goodluck!” 

 

* * *

  
  


[ Part 2 ] 

 

_ Jihoon and Guanlin _

 

The fireworks starts at 11. Jihoon was going to miss it. He was going to miss his chance. 

 

It was already 10:49 and in his head, he was already cursing his coach for telling him he needed to do extra rounds and his brother for making him go on an extra errand. Guanlin texted him that he was already at the venue thirty minutes ago. Now, he was still on the train station, carrying the Guanlin’s favorite Christmas Tarts, one he bargained from Renjun (bargained with his dignity that is.)

 

[Guanlin] 10:50 

Can you make it? I’m waiting near the fountain.

 

[Jihoon] 10:50

YES. ALMOST THERE. I’M MAKING A RUN FOR IT

 

[Guanlin] 10:51 

Okay.

 

Jihoon felt bad. He had been cancelling on Guanlin for the past few weeks because he had been training for the upcoming match. His coach insisted he needed the extra hours to win the Featherweight belt he was competing for since his opponent had kept the belt for three years straight. Plus, he had to maintain a certain weight and meetings with Guanlin usually involved a lot of food. 

 

When the train finally halted on Jihoon’s stop, he bolted for the door and sprinted for his life. 

 

10:55

 

He was going to make it. 

 

_ Law of attraction. I’m going to fucking make it,  _ Jihoon repeated in his head. 

 

11:00

 

As he ran through the entrance, fireworks started exploding the in the sky. People had paused in the moment but Jihoon was still in motion, searching for the boy who had been by his side for years, the boy who had supported through his dreams of being a boxer, the boy who Jihoon supported as he strived to be the team’s ace basketball player, the boy who Jihoon grew to love all these years.

 

“GUANLIN!” Unable to control his speed, he accidentally tackled the boy to the grassy ground, both of them groaning in pain at the impact. 

 

“Hyung,” Guanlin managed to laugh even when his back was throbbing and Jihoon was heavy on top of him. “You made it.”

 

“I like you, Guanlin! I’m just going to say it outright. Before you reject me, I want you to know that you’d still be my friend regardless. You don’t have to pressure yourself-” before Jihoon could go on, he was interrupted by Guanlin’s lips meeting his. It was electric, sweet, and innocent. He might have dreamed of this the night before, and perhaps, he might have wished Guanlin felt the same way he did. 

 

Law of attraction, if you keep repeating it is so, then it will happen. 

 

“I like you too, hyung” Guanlin grinned.

 

_ (“Holy shit! The Christmas tarts are ruined!”) _

  
  


* * *

 

 

[Part 3]

 

_ Jaemin and Renjun _

 

“One Americano with an additional espresso shot please”

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to make it six?” Renjun glared at Donghyuck, who was at the brewing station preparing three pending drinks and suggesting he bring his boyfriend one step closer to a heart problem. Mark, who was manning the counter, reassured Renjun that his partner was going to comply with the order. Renjun and his boyfriend, Jaemin, were regulars at the cafe, they had befriended two of the baristas, Donghyuck and Mark. Before Renjun came into the picture, Jaemin would come by the cafe and would order six espresso shots on his Americano just so he could stay awake for school work, studying for exams, and tutoring a seven-year-old as a sideline job. At that time, he always had a lot on his plate. Then, Renjun came and kept threatening to beat him out cold if he didn’t get proper rest and relied on coffee too much. It was safe to say Jaemin was immediately whipped. 

 

He described Renjun as the cutest guardian angel ever, even if the boy bombarded him with threats and beat the shit out of people that messed with Jaemin. 

 

“One lethal grande Americano for Renju-” before Donghyuck could continue, Mark had slapped lightly at the back of the head and corrected his partner with an apologetic smile to Renjun. 

 

“One shot of espresso just as you ordered” 

 

Renjun responded with a nod and took the drink before leaving the cafe. He was going to be late for his Christmas Eve movie night with Jaemin. And sadly, he couldn’t get his favorite tarts as an apology. Instead, he bought a banana loaf and tons of chips for them to munch on later.

 

Arriving at the unit, Renjun was greeted with a pout from his boyfriend, who was annoyed that he was an hour late. 

 

“Sorry, the stores were really full and Sicheng ge needed a bit of help with errands,” Renjun told him, which still did not apease the Jaemin. “Come on,” he whined as he walked in. “I bought your favorite drink!” 

 

Silence.

 

Desperate times called for desperate measure. Renjun, swallowing down his feisty bravado, wrapped his arms around Jaemin, locking his boyfriend in a tight hold. “Jaemin, I’m sorry. Don’t be mad at me anymore please.”

 

And Na Jaemin, gosh, how could he ever get mad when Renjun was being like this. His heart literally did a hundred backflips and he was sure his empty stomach was housing butterflies at that very moment. 

 

He faced Renjun with a huge smile on his face, peppering his face with all the kisses he had pent up. “How did I manage to score such a cute boyfriend!” 

 

“By being a dumb ass with poor time management,” Renjun replied, burying his face on Jaemin’s shoulder.

 

“You didn’t get the tarts?” Jaemin asked.

 

“I gave them to charity. Some guy begged me for it, saying the fate of his love life rested on it. Who am I to refuse such idiocy during the most wonderful time of the year,” Renjun responded, making Jaemin giggle. 

 

“Well, at least you got me a banana loaf”

 

Renjun might be a wise crack, but Jaemin loved every bit of it. 

 

They spent the night huddled on the couch with Renjun sitting between Jaemin’s lap, his back rested on his boyfriend’s chest as they watched all three Home Alone movies. It was their first Christmas together, and Renjun’s never felt so content being in the arms of the boy of his dreams. 

 


End file.
